Madness in Red 21XX
by J-Chan4
Summary: Finally! Chapter two!! Heh The maverick hunters narrowly escaped the bomb, but when they go searching for their missing friends, what do they find but mutilated bodies of their friends...Zero goes after much needed revenge for his and X's troops.
1. Default Chapter

Madness in Red 21XX Disclaimer:  
  
Zero, X, Iris, Colonel, Dr.Wily belong to Capcom.  
  
Original story, dialogue and comic belongs to Ivan Rodriguez Asqui/ IRA. The story format/fanfic is by Lil Green Gurl. Necro, Delia, Sledge, Snake, King Gaeza, and Moron (*snicker*) belongs to IRA.  
  
  
  
Special thanks to IRA for letting me write the fanfic version of his comic, Madness in Red. 


	2. The Hunt is on..

*Prologue…  
  
There was a time when two great scientist started a technological race as the world ever saw in the history…The race to develop the perfect artificial being. They fought for years and ended up in the same revolutionary design…a being completely self-sufficient, able to choose, feel and be evil. It's not clear what was needed of those robots. It was a hard transition time…chaos, war; death, ambition and egoism corrupted these brilliant scientific advances. In a time when man was totally dependent of his own technology, it was impossible to step back on the process. Full of hope one of the great scientist only could wish that one day this new generation of robots and the humans may live in harmony. In a world of peace without more suffering.  
  
However, the other one left in his final legacy of the terrible years of destruction and confusion that might come in the future… Satisfied, he left this world condemned to its imminent destruction…His monster without conscience walks between the humans …seeking … waiting… nobody knows who he is and when he will attack… humankind can only wait  
  
Until that terrible day…  
  
  
  
21XX Current times.  
  
[pic]Within the darkened sky several bug shaped aircrafts flew swiftly around a dome like structure firing plasma shots that shook the building. Debris scattered everywhere, tanks fired relentlessly at the maverick dome. A section of the dome shaped building exploded sending concrete flying through the all-ready polluted air.  
  
" The 0th unit broke through their defenses!" Shouted a maverick hunter.  
  
"Okay! We've waited too much! Let's help them!" X yelled to his troops of the 17th unit. The azure hunter rallied his troops in to battle.  
  
At the battlefield where the 0th unit was stationed, the smoke and rubble cleared, whom to emerge but the Crimson hunter and his deadly troops.  
  
"TAKE DOWN ALL THE MAVERICKS!" dashing ahead of his troops, Zero rushed into the bloody battle that awaited him.  
  
The mavericks armed with arm cannons, plasma rifles, and laser pistols, fired at the hunters hoping to take them down. Shots sailed through the air hitting and killing some of the more careless hunters. The ground shook with excess energy from the cannons; dust swirled behind the hunters' footsteps as they hurtled to their unknown fate.  
  
  
  
" DIE MAVERICK HUNTERS!" they retaliated, gunfire was exchanged, so were the lives the hunters and the mavericks. Each side had its share of casualties but only one would remain triumphant.  
  
"Damn! That's Zero!" cursed a maverick; he looked onward at the opposing forces. Those behind him wondered if they really had a chance. Nonetheless, they charged forward with equal fury in their cause.  
  
"Kill him!" shouted another. Upon hearing this, two others dashed at full speed to attack the oncoming Maverick hunters.  
  
  
  
"Get them!" Zero hollered over the ear deafening noises of battle. The red hunter grasped his saber and ignited the pale green jet of plasma. Now ready for the purpose he was brought out in this demolished arena soon to be a massive graveyard for the mavericks.  
  
Zero swung his beam saber, beheading a maverick and tearing apart another. Blood spurted everywhere some on the maverick hunter as well.  
  
"Fight! FIGHT!" Zero urged his troops to keep on fighting. The red hunter continued to take every life that belonged to a maverick. Slashing through circuitry, chopping limbs off…This was a battle a part of him craved…  
  
"These mavericks are rude!" A hunter mocked only to be ridiculed, "Uh?"  
  
Turning his head around, the only thing he had time to see was a fist of steel pummeling his head.  
  
A maverick equivalent to Zero, shredded the maverick hunters, he took three on at a time. He showed no emotion, said no words, his action spoke for him… A deadly assassin dressed in onyx black and pewter gray. His helmet in gray, his helmet had a unique feature to it, a black cloth that covered his hearing sensors and the back of his head. His body covered in the same pewter/ash gray armor. His legs equipped with an accelerator that excelled his abnormally swift speed. The assassin sliced cleaning through a maverick hunter, his deadly beam of plasma piercing the maverick hunter friend's vital life systems.  
  
  
  
In the midst of chaos and hell, the two superior warriors met over the broken bodies of their fallen comrades. The ground was dyed in the liquid of life, blood. Zero's attention shifted to the mysterious assassin that just took out at least half his unit. The assassin noticed Zero as well; he gazed at the hunter as if he were reading him. They locked eyes and said nothing more. Each one dashed to engage a battle that would not end until the other was dead.  
  
However, before either could reach each other, the ceiling gave away! ***CRASHH!!!!*** The giant maverick that crashed through the ceiling was because of X, who was above the maverick.  
  
"X?" He asked thankful that was his friend and not a maverick. Zero got over the shock of having something as enormous collapse the ceiling above him. X landed on top of the fallen maverick.  
  
"Blast…" X replied looking at Zero, " we're getting these killers but we've lost to many hunters…"  
  
  
  
Zero focused his attention to the assassin, What? That guy looks very relaxed… He just awaits as though nothing was happening…  
  
  
  
"Back-up is coming, we have to hang on for a whi-" X never got to finish his sentence, as a massive fist slammed in to him, sending him to the ground.  
  
"Die maverick Hunter!" screamed the maverick. The maverick who had crashed through the roof was awake and very well alive and hungry for revenge  
  
"!!!" Zero whipped his head toward the awoken maverick that just smashed his partner and best friend to the soil.  
  
"I'll finish ya off you piece of crap!" The gargantuan maverick cursed as he got up.  
  
"?!" X was back on his feet and ready to blow the maverick up for good. He used is dash to it's full output.  
  
  
  
" How did he do it?" the maverick wondered aloud, " How could he respond so fast?? WOAH!!"  
  
X put his arm cannon in front of him; fired a tremendous amount of plasma at his larger opponent. The explosion created a huge amount of dust and recoil.  
  
"You!" Zero sought the attention of the assassin, " You killed too many of my hunters…  
  
You'll pay for that, NOW!"  
  
  
  
"You know…" the fully clad reploid spoke with ease, " it's a pity…Anyway… You never were a threat to me."  
  
Angered by the cocky mavericks words, Zero replied, " What did you say?! C'mon! Take your sword! C'mon Take IT!"  
  
Zero ignited his saber once again to fight this menace. Zero burned with fury and hate for this assassin.  
  
  
  
" In your next life…"He didn't draw his saber…he teleported. With a brilliant streak of gray, he was gone…  
  
"Hey! He teleported!" confused and angry at the maverick that got away with out paying penance, he turned off his saber.  
  
X was crouching down one of his legs extended for balance, his arm cannon smoking from extensive use. Behind him were his troops, worn out from battle. All of a sudden as if on cue, all the mavericks teleported.  
  
"Sir! All the mavericks are teleporting!" reported a miscellaneous hunter.  
  
  
  
A rookie from X's unit named Sledge warned X," Commander X! We found explosives! This whole place is a bomb!"  
  
~*~**~~  
  
heheh so how ya guys like it? Thanks to IRA for letting me do this!  
  
* This prologue belongs to IRA alone. 


	3. Revenge is yet to come

X radioed Zero warning him about the bomb, they only had so much time before they all went sky high, " Zero! Take your troops! It's a trap!!"  
  
Zero opened his mouth to say something but instead he heard X's warning.  
  
" DAMN! C'mon! get out! Move it!" Zero urged his troops to safety.  
  
  
  
The wrecked building stood still for a moment; a bright light flashed and illuminated the exploding building. Smoke, debris, and pieces of concrete spewed out of the explosion. The air was thick and murky with the smoke. The hunters narrowly avoided death as they used the remaining energy to dash to safety.  
  
  
  
Blood trickled down a wounded hunter's face, " We almost died there…"  
  
"We survived, that's important…" X replied supporting the wounded hunter. HE gazed at the aftermath of the explosion. Behind him was Zero who was also looking at the remnants of the building.  
  
A female hunter from Zero's unit, dressed in white and golden trimmed armor gazed along with the other, " I don't get it! We never turned off the satellite shield! Anyone who teleported should have died! Did they choose to commit suicide?"  
  
"That's what they want us to think, but I am falling for that…" X spoke up looking at the sky.  
  
"But there is no other expla-" Delia was cut off by X's reasoning.  
  
"Ya know…with some practice and if you're fast enough," X turned to look at the female hunter, " It's possible to do a little teleport jump without reaching the stratosphere."  
  
Delia scoffed in disbelief, " No one can do that!"  
  
"Yeah but you can only travel only a couple of meters…" Zero added, "They must still be here!"  
  
"Hey it seems you can also do that technique, Zero." X smirked at Zero while Delia opened her mouth in shock.  
  
"W-wait!" She stammered, " What are you saying??" The female was flabbergasted at how X and Zero could perform such an amazing feat.  
  
"C'mon X, I didn't know that you underestimated me in that way!" Zero raised an eyebrow at X.  
  
" Calm down buddy, I was just joking," X turned is sight to the smoldering fires in front of him," Hey let's go look for the mavericks, the fire is almost gone."  
  
  
  
The duo began to walk off to investigate the remaining rubble and ruins, Zero and X engaged some conversation inaudible to Delia who was left standing around like a useless gadget.  
  
  
  
" HEY ! It's me Delia! Don't just leave me here like this!!" She waved her hands around like an angered child. X turned around half smiling at Delia's tantrum. HE figured she was half angered at the fact she had been left out in that nifty technique  
  
"Sorry Delia, I'll teach that trick to the whole unit tomorrow," a smile found its way on X's lips, though a sudden change of expression occurred quickly, "Tell those who are still able to fight that we need them. Because this is not over yet…"  
  
Delia's frustration vented out, " Vain commanders! They never share those kinds of things!," She stomped the ground, " They are all the same!"  
  
The crimson hunter and his azure companion continued to walk to the wreck of the building; X began to walk away from his partner. Small fires were burning silently; dust blew around the blue hunter's feet. Helicopters flashed their iridescent beams looking for any hunters or mavericks that might have survived.  
  
  
  
Mean while a group of maverick hunters searched the area for their fallen comrades. One maverick hunter who walked around the rubble next to Delia noticed something odd….  
  
"I don't see any maverick bodies…" He cocked his basic rifle just in case for an unsuspecting ambush.  
  
  
  
" I don't see any of our friends bodies either…" Delia murmured as she glanced cautiously at their surrounding.  
  
" What is that?" X spotted in the horizon a bunch of spike rods sticking up from the ground like tombstones. The darkness of the night shadowed the spike rods casting a silhouette along the area they stood upon. An eerie wind stirred the ashes that rested on the land.  
  
As X neared the spikes, he saw noticed rounded objects protruding on the spikes. Delia walked behind X, they drew closer to the spikes they saw what was the ultimate act or sin to the maverick hunters.  
  
On those spikes were the heads of the maverick hunters… Blood oozed down the poles, dried up blood dyed the spikes. X gasped in horror and anger as Delia clasped her hand over her mouth. The mavericks went too far this time, X felt an old rage boiling within him, he wanted revenge for what they did to his and Zero's troops.  
  
  
  
"BASTARDS!! How dare they!!!!" he growled looking around him. Delia nodded silently.  
  
  
  
" The mavericks did this to the dead bodies of the fallen hunters. Damn! NO hunter deserves to end like this…" spoke the same hunter who had notice the missing presence of the dead bodies.  
  
  
  
"They came back to do this! " X clenched his fist un anger, "Those mavericks can't be too far! Search for a hideout, a cave, whatever, BUT FIND THEM NOW!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Several hunters began to scatter out.  
  
  
  
Fuming, hurt, insulted, X laid his hand on a nearby rock, and looked down, "They are a bunch of savage animals…why did they have to do this?!"  
  
The golden hued female hunter looked at the pain X was suffering through she felt the same, no hunter really deserved that she thought to her self.  
  
"I knew all those men…" His mind raced for answers, could he have prevented this? No, probably not…the only thing now was to take the heads down and lay the late hunters to their grave he thought.  
  
Delia approached the shaken commander, " X? Sir?"  
  
"Please…" He gritted his teeth in an effort to control his rage, " go with the others, I'll pick up what remains of them…"  
  
Delia ignored X and walked toward the spikes, " I also knew them, X. "  
  
X looked up as she passed him, he couldn't see it but she to held her anger in, her face was stone set.  
  
"C'mon it will be faster if we work together…" Her feet stirred up the ashes that puffed around her footsteps like small clouds.  
  
  
  
"Delia…" He contemplated for a bit and just gave in, there was nothing he could do to reverse this, " I guess it would be faster…"  
  
  
  
Zero watched in the distance, he figured out what had happened as he saw a couple of poles collapse. He looked below, a gaping hole in the ground, it leads to the sewers.  
  
The sewers…they escaped to the sewers like the rats they are… He bent down and looked at the surrounding dirt, he noticed foot tracks and blood.  
  
He touched the area gently, blood smeared on his white hand. One is bleeding, two tried to hide their trail…Well I can handle those bastards alone…enough died today…enough…died today…  
  
Sweat rolled down his cheek as he felt a pain surge in his head, he collapsed on to his knees. He howled in pain, his body jerked spastically, " NOOO! Not again!!!  
  
He threw his head back in agony, he whimpered as the pain shot through him, " DAMN HEADACHE!!"  
  
  
  
It stopped. The pain just ceased to exist. Zero let go of his throbbing head in shock, this time it was a short one, he blinked.  
  
" t-thank goodness it stopped!" He looked back down to the sewers, " Okay I wasted enough time… I won't let them escape!"  
  
Zero jumped in the sewer ready to kick some maverick-ass, he was determine to get revenge and to meet that one assassin…He dashed through the murky waters following the crimson blood trail.  
  
" Damn killers…" the hunter muttered to himself as he closed in on them, " I'll get ya!!"  
  
TBC!!!  
  
  
  
Review sorry for any mistakes! 


End file.
